


Promises

by eyeslikeonyx



Series: A Consort to a King [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Game of Thrones AU, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Romance, these idiots love sex way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikeonyx/pseuds/eyeslikeonyx
Summary: Sidney can honestly say that he actually enjoys carrying a child inside of him, despite some minor inconveniences. It’s strange, yes, but it is still wonderful to know that he is finally going to have the family he has always wanted. Being a carrier has helped his dreams of starting a family come true.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> oh look! another snippet for the game of thrones au!!!!! this one is not as long, but you should definitely read the other snippet before you read this one so it'll make a little more sense. thank you again, [julia](http://enceiles.tumblr.com), for being the best beta ever for this series.
> 
> the only warnings i have for this snippet is that there is a male pregnant character, and there is a sex scene at the end.
> 
> comments and kudos are welcomed and very much appreciated! now kick back, relax, and enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://eyeslikeonyx.tumblr.com)

Sidney can honestly say that he actually enjoys carrying a child inside of him, despite some minor inconveniences. It’s strange, yes, but it is still wonderful to know that he is finally going to have the family he has always wanted. Being a carrier has helped his dreams of starting a family come true.

The King Consort is not, however, particularly fond of the consistent morning sickness and moodiness. Nicklas gave him some herbs to put in his water since the King Consort is not allowed to drink true tea until he has given birth, but it only helps with the aching in his stomach. He is also very unhappy about his husband hiding him away from everyone and everything. If people wish to see Sidney, they have to visit him in his chambers and only when Zhenya is there as well. Sidney wishes he could say that he loves how doting and protective his husband is, but frankly, he is a tad irritated.

“I understand that he’s afraid of an assassination attempt,” Sidney complains to Flower, who is taking in Sidney’s new measurements since his belly is protruding more and more each time he sees him, “but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. He forgets that I was the one who saved his life.”

“He also had no idea that you were carrying the next heir to the Iron Throne,” Flower mumbles with needles poking out of his mouth. Sidney sighs dejectedly.

“I just wish to walk around the courtyard and enjoy myself for a little while longer. Zhenya is not making things any easier when we are alone. He won’t even touch me anymore for fear of hurting the babe.”

“I mean this as kindly as possible, but please do not speak of your life inside the bedroom.”

“What life? There _ is _ no life inside the bedroom! That’s what I’m trying to say! Even if I try to seduce him, it’s not like anything will happen. I cannot find any relief for my aching hips, and it would be too painful, anyway. I don’t know why I’m so upset over this, Flower.” Sidney can feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He sniffs and wipes them quickly away. “I’m very tired. I apologize for being such terrible company.”

“Nonsense, Sidney! You’re one of my friends, and what kind of a friend would I be if I was not here to support you and comfort you while your husband is away at meetings with the Royal Council?” Sidney pouts and sits down while Flower writes the new measurements on a piece of parchment paper. “Why don’t we take a stroll in the gardens? I’m sure the fresh air will do you some good.”

“Not without several armed escorts,” the King Consort sighs to the ceiling. “I need to release all of this tension, though, or else I just might kill someone.”

“Well, please make sure I am not in the line of fire when you do.” Sidney laughs.

“You will be one of the few I choose to keep alive.” He pauses his speaking for several moments. “Thank you, Flower—for everything. You’re a good friend.” Flower smiles softly.

“Anytime,  _ mon ami.” _

**/\ \/ /\ \/ /\**

Another two weeks of too many careful touches and unintentionally condescending stares from his husband finally causes Sidney to snap. He accidentally hexes Zhenya with a silencing spell and, in a moment of cowardice, runs out of the room and down the corridor. He needs to get away, to  _ breathe. _ He has lived his entire life very independently, and he will not be coddled while he is still able to take care of himself. Only now he fears that he may have caused Zhenya to be very angry with him, which could be dangerous for his health and the health of their babe.

Sidney shakes his head at himself in disgust. Regardless of how angry Zhenya can get, Sidney knows that his husband would never hurt him or their unborn child. How could he ever think such a thing about the man he loves? He knows Zhenya better than anyone else in this entire realm; he knows how kind and gentle his husband is to him and the people he loves so dearly. Sidney feels guilty for ever thinking anything less of Zhenya.

Sidney hides in his study for several hours, unable to find the strength to leave his little safe haven hidden away from the rest of the Red Keep. He calms himself by practicing a few spells and talking to his unborn child, who has not moved for only a short while. The babe must be resting now. It is of no matter to Sidney, who continues to speak to his child about the home he misses . He writes a letter to Taylor and then one to Kris, keeping them up to date about his pregnancy and how they should come down to visit sometime before the child arrives. He misses them terribly, and this would be the best time to have his little sister sit with him and mindlessly talk to him about what has been pestering her as of late. He could use a loving friend from home right now.

A soft knock suddenly breaks Sidney from his reverie, and he realizes that he has been crying. When did he become so emotionally fragile? “Come in,” he croaks. The door slowly opens to reveal a nervous-looking Zhenya standing in his evening robes. Sidney’s heart is in his throat now as he waits for Zhenya to speak. Then he remembers that  _ right, he can’t talk.  _ Sidney knows that he should probably undo the spell so that Zhenya can have his ability to speak again, but he also knows that this might be the only chance he has to explain himself to his husband about why he is so upset with him.

“I’m sorry for my behavior from earlier,” Sidney says among the silence. “I just wish you would understand how you have been making me feel like I am unable to care for myself now that I am carrying our child. I have done just fine taking care of myself for so long, and I do not need to treated as if I am frail and easily breakable.” He pauses to see Zhenya’s reaction; to Sidney’s surprise, he looks—patient, like he is waiting for Sidney to continue. So Sidney does.

“I understand that you just want to keep me and our child safe, and I want the same things as you. But I am upset that you don’t seem to trust me to protect myself. Was I not the one who saved you from those assassins? I understand that I’m not in the same physical shape as I once was, but I have my magic and my sword to protect me. I am still the same man you married, Zhenya, and I wish you could understand my frustration and disappointment knowing that you do not think of me the same as you once did. I think—” He takes a shaky breath. “I think what hurts the most is that you promised you would always treat me with respect and never take my freedom away. I know I should have said something sooner, but I didn’t want to start any fights while I am with child. However, this has gone on long enough, and I feel as if I am trapped in my own home. I want things to go back to the way they were before. I want you to trust me to take care of myself, just like you always have. That is all I ask for, my love.”

Zhenya has not made even the slightest attempt to stop Sidney from speaking, which is a relief for the King Consort. Zhenya, despite all of his faults, has always been a very good listener. This time is no different. The King holds a hand out for his husband and patiently waits for him to take it. Sidney can feel the tension in the air dissipating with every cautious step he takes to his husband. When Zhenya holds Sidney’s hand, it is gentle, an olive branch of sorts. Sidney is clearly forgiven, so maybe now things will be better now.

Zhenya takes them out of the study and in the long corridor to their chambers. They hold hands the whole way, and it is silent between them. Sidney remembers the days when they were first getting to know each other in the North, how quickly they became friends and could walk and talk for hours on end. He also remembers the days where they would just quietly enjoy each other’s company without speaking. It was so simple, then; it can be that simple again.

When they make it back to their chambers, Sidney flicks his wrist to reverse the spell he had cast on his husband. The small, irrational part of him is waiting for Zhenya to snap at Sidney for being so disrespectful and is even expecting some kind of physical discipline; but it never comes. Zhenya climbs into their bed and pats Sidney’s side next to him. Sidney has missed getting to lie in bed with his husband and for things to not devolve into a bickering argument of sorts. They lie together on their sides, facing each other and simply staring at each other. Zhenya leans in and gently kisses his husband’s lips.

“I’m sorry for how I have treated you, my dear husband,” Zhenya says sincerely. “I worry that someone will come and try to hurt you and our child and I—” Zhenya shakes his head. “It’s no excuse. I promised you that you would keep your freedom, and I broke that promise. I understand your anger. I could have handled this much better than I have, I will admit. I just want to make sure that you and our child are both safe. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, Sidka. You are my heart and soul, and I could not bear the heartbreak of losing you so soon after we have started our lives together. All I ask is that you forgive me, my dear husband.”

Sidney smiles small as he rests his hand gently against his husband’s cheek. “I will always forgive you, Zhenya,” he whispers. Zhenya beams before leaning in to kiss Sidney again. There is a little more force this time around, but Sidney is certainly not complaining. If anything, he is moaning into Zhenya’s mouth in hopes to entice him.

“The babe, Sidka,” Zhenya whines.

“Nicklas says I am far enough along now that we can be intimate with each other,” Sidney assures his husband as he moves to straddle the King’s lap. “You will not hurt me, nor will you hurt the babe in any way. If it will make you feel any better, I could always pleasure you with my mouth. You always seem to enjoy that.” Zhenya groans and moves his hands to grip at Sidney’s swelling hips. Sidney knows he has Zhenya keen on the idea of sex, and he will gladly take advantage of the fact.

“Let me give you pleasure first, my love,” Zhenya rasps. Sidney bites back a whine. “Consider it my apology to you, my Sidka, for how I have treated you so. Now take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees for me.” Sidney is quick to comply and sighs as Zhenya crawls behind him and grabs his sensitive hips. “Be as loud as you want, my King Consort” is all Zhenya says before he leans down and licks his tongue over Sidney’s hole.

Sidney’s eyes roll to the back of his head and lets his fingers grip into the sheets. He knows that it will take almost no time at all to reach the highest peak of pleasure, so he lets Zhenya do as he pleases with his body. Sidney is not worried; his husband knows how to indulge him in their bedroom.

Every lick, suck, and bite to Sidney’s sensitive skin is overwhelming in the most delicious way, and all Sidney can do is stay there and enjoy it. His cries and whimpers are punched breathlessly out of him with every thrust of Evgeni’s tongue into his body. Sidney’s bones rattle from the desperate desire rolling through him, and by the fucking Seven, he needs to come.

“Zhenya,” Sidney cries out in warning. Zhenya’s fingers only dig deeper into the meat of Sidney’s ass and his tongue is working more and more viciously into him. Sidney cannot take the burning tension any longer and, with a curl of his toes and Zhenya’s name being chanted for all to hear, he spends himself all over the sheets and shakes with the force of the ecstasy flowing through him.

It takes Sidney only a handful of minutes to regain his composure, and by then, Zhenya has already cleaned him up and is pulling him into his lap and is gently caressing Sidney’s little belly. Sidney kisses Zhenya with the little energy he has left and suddenly remembers that Zhenya has not yet received any pleasure from his husband. Sidney slowly crawls down the King’s body and kisses his chest on the way down.

“Sidka,” Zhenya groans. Sidney smirks when he sees Zhenya’s thick cock bobbing in the air, craving the attention it misses. He licks a thick stripe up the underside of Zhenya’s cock, relishing in the moans from above. He takes his time in taking his husband apart. His licks and sucks are teasing and small, pressing Zhenya’s hips into the bed to keep him from moving too much. Teasing Zhenya is one of Sidney’s favorite pastimes. Sometimes he will cast a lust-filled hex on his husband to crave his body if he is away for more than a few days at a time. He once gave the King a small, enchanted box containing memories of their best and most pleasurable nights together to watch while he was gone for three months on a trip to Dorne that Sidney could not attend. The mage most certainly enjoys the way he can make Zhenya turn into a madman starving for his body.

“Sidka, my love!” Zhenya whines, tangling his hands into his own hair. “I beg of you! Have mercy!” Sidney teases only a little longer before deciding to finally give his husband what he wants. He takes Zhenya’s cock deep into his mouth with little resistance. Zhenya all but shouts at the feeling, and Sidney inwardly smirks at how well he can pleasure his own husband. He takes pride in his abilities behind closed doors. He bobs his head up and down as fast as he can, his hand stroking all that he cannot swallow. Zhenya taps at Sidney’s shoulder, a warning that he is close. Sidney hallows his cheeks and moans around Zhenya’s cock and watches as Zhenya’s eyes roll to the back of his head and spends himself into Sidney’s mouth.

The King Consort continues to work the head of Zhenya’s cock until Zhenya is begging him to stop. Sidney sits up and waits until Zhenya is watching before swallowing every last drop. Zhenya moans brokenly at the sight. Sidney leans down and kisses his husband breathless. They kiss for quite some time until Sidney lets the exhaustion of their activities overtake him. He lies on his side, snuggled into Zhenya’s side as Zhenya kisses his hair and holds him close.

“Missed this,” Zhenya murmurs. “Missed you.” Sidney preens and leans up to kiss Zhenya’s cheek.

“Missed you as well, husband.” Zhenya absently rubs Sidney’s hip and growing belly, never taking his eyes off of Sidney. Sidney looks back at him and grins. “What is it?” Zhenya shrugs.

“Just—just love you, is all. I thank the Seven every day you are my husband. I could never imagine my life without you in it anymore, and I hope I never have to know.” Sidney nuzzles his face into Zhenya’s neck and breathes in his scent.

“I love you, too, Zhenya,” Sidney whispers. The King and his King Consort kiss each other one last time before letting sleep overcome them. Sidney’s last thought before falling into a dreamless sleep is the hope of more sex in the very near future. Zhenya has to make up for lost time if he wants to make his husband blissfully happy. The way Zhenya squeezes his ass one last time before truly falling asleep is enough confirmation for Sidney that Zhenya knows this and will do anything to do fulfill his husband’s wishes. Sidney grins as he falls asleep in Zhenya’s arms.


End file.
